


Solo un accidente

by SonneKa



Series: Silencios del corazón [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: During Canon, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Su situación no era la mejor en ese momento. El día después de ser informados que estaban en el medio de un "viaje de matanza escolar", decidieron ir a la playa así podrían distraer sus mentes un rato. Parecía ser una buena e inofensiva idea, pero...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Silencios del corazón [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045653
Kudos: 1





	Solo un accidente

—N-No era mi intención... ¡No quería besarte!

—¿Estás seguro, Hinata-kun? —bromeó Komaeda—. De todas formas, no es como si cualquiera fuera a besar voluntariamente a alguien como yo...

—¡No! No lo entiendes...

Su situación no era la mejor en ese momento. El día después de ser informados que estaban en el medio de un "viaje de matanza escolar", decidieron ir a la playa así podrían distraer sus mentes un rato. Parecía ser una buena e inofensiva idea, pero...

Bueno...

—Debería haberte hecho caso, Komaeda... Tu suerte da miedo. —Suspiró. Ciertamente, era bastante terrorífica.

Hinata quería ir a caminar por la costa con Komaeda, incluso si su compañero no pensaba que sería la mejor idea. Su suerte y el mar parecían "no llevarse bien" o, al menos, aquello era lo que había tratado de decirle. De todas formas, Hinata no creyó realmente en sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una enorme ola, casi irreal por su capacidad de alcanzar la costa, los tomó por sorpresa.

Hinata, quien se hallaba del lado del mar, calló sobre Komaeda. Y, como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente, otra ola los alcanzó y ambos terminaron juntando sus labios, besándose.

Fue un beso muy incómodo.

—Mmm... Esta es la peor de las suertes. Pero, bueno, ¡supongo que tendré que esperar a que algo realmente bueno pase después! —Ya de por sí era incómodo, pero las palabras de Komaeda hasta lo hacían sonar patético.

Hinata frunció el ceño y desvió la vista. El mar estaba sorprendentemente calmo ahora, así que ambos lograron sentarse en el lugar donde habían caído.

Entonces, el silencio los dejaba escuchando solo el sonido del mar. Porque... ¿Qué más podrían decir?

—Hinata-kun...

—¿Mm? —Tan pronto como escuchó su nombre, se volteó a ver a Komaeda, quien estaba sentado justo en frente suyo, acercándose cada vez más...

_¿¡Q-Qué!?_

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, no podía evitar retroceder. Su mente no estaba logrando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía asegurada, al menos, una cosa.

_¿Acaso va a besarme?_

_¿¡De nuevo!?_

_¿¡Por qué haría eso!?_

Hinata tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, esperando la caricia salada de los labios del otro que, ahora que lo pensaba, no había sabido tan mal en primer lugar.

Pero, al final, lo único que sintió fue una mano rozándole el cabello.

—¿Ah? —Hinata abrió los ojos y comenzó a pestañear repetidamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Oh, tenías algo en la cabeza. Simplemente estaba tratando de quitártelo. —Komaeda sonrió y lanzó al mar una planta que parecía ser un alga—. Habría sido feo que no te dieras cuenta.

De nuevo, Hinata se había quedado sin palabras. Solo sus ojos se movían, no podía parar de pestañear.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-kun? ¿Acaso te molesta que alguien como yo haya hecho eso por ti? —Komaeda inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, se veía confundido.

—No, no es eso...

_Estaba esperando que de verdad me besaras, para ser sincero._

_..._

_¿¡Por qué estoy pensando algo como eso!?_

Enseguida, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, la ropa empapada estaba empezando a hacerlo sentir demasiado sucio.

—Vamos, seguro nos vamos a resfriar si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo del que deberíamos.

—¡Buen punto, Hinata-kun! Esperable del Ultimate... Oh, cierto, todavía no recuerdas tu talento, ¿verdad?!

Hinata simplemente rodó los ojos y le ofreció a Komaeda una mano para que se pudiera levantar. Ambos estaban hechos un desastre, de pies a cabeza.

De todas formas, la cabeza de Hinata era el mayor desastre en ese momento.

_Fue solo un accidente._

_Sí..._

_Solo eso..._

**+**

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble lo hice hace bastante en inglés, bajo la prompt de ["I didn't intend to kiss you!"](https://sonneka.tumblr.com/post/156369240019/26-komahina). Es cortito, sí, pero editarlo me resultó muy divertido.
> 
> Nada más bello e inocente que el KomaHina antes o durante el Capítulo 1, me hacen muy feliz :'3


End file.
